Con Dar What?
by NeutralHealer
Summary: When Kahlan mysteriously goes into the Con Dar, Cara stumbles upon it. Little does she know what it leads to...


Title: Con Dar What?

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All respective characters belong to Terry Goodkind and ABC studios.

Summary: When Kahlan mysteriously goes into the Con Dar, Cara stumbles upon it. Little does she know what it leads to...

Warning: There is explicit sexual interaction between two consenting adult females. Story also includes mild blood, pain and BDSM references.

"What the _hell_ Kahlan?" screamed Cara as she dodged yet another blow over her head.

The Mord-Sith quickly figured out that she had inadvertently stumbled upon Kahlan in the midst of her Con Dar blood rage. The evidence was prevalent in her pink shadowed eyes and unpredictable behavior. That and her non-responsiveness to Cara's sarcasm.

The Mother Confessor gave no response as she continued her repeated attacks.

"Don't make me use force on you Confessor!"

The brunette held nothing back as she swiftly kicked Cara in the middle.

Cara vaguely remembered the previous day and the argument they had, in which they both boasted they would beat each other in a fight.

_Lips pulled back into a feral smile as a wild look crossed the brunettes expression. "I can still Con Dar your pretty little ass across this town."_

With that brief memory, Cara smiled as she started fighting back with a renewed vigor. "Bring it," the blonde stated without emotion, in response to that brief lick of a memory.

Kahlan thrust out her hand, palm extended and a gust of power knocked Cara off of her feet. Good thing Cara was immune to her Confessor's magic or else she would be calling her Mistress by now.

Well...she already called her Mistress, but that was a different subject and behind closed doors.

The concussion of magic impacted the air as it blew the Mord-Sith off her feet. It rattled the small room that they were in, knocking small items off the shelves.

As the Mord-Sith got to her feet, she muttered under her breath, "That's it little bitch..."

Full blown running, the blonde held nothing back as she tackled the Mother Confessor, slamming her back into the wall. Winded slightly, the brunette shook herself before ramming her knee into an unsuspecting Mord-Sith right under her chin as she was getting off of her. Swiftly after the knee to the chin, a strong back hand was delivered across Cara's face. The slap and the sting reverberated through the room.

Cara's wild smile came up with her hand and smacked Kahlan back across the face in the same fashion. The Mother Confessor then tried to uppercut the Mord-Sith, but Cara wheeled out of the way, dodging the attack. As she rolled to the side, she swung her leg behind her, hitting Kahlan across the breast bone, slamming her back into the wall again.

The wild ferocity of the fight seemed to crack something within both of them. Excited by the violence, the Mord-Sith was pushed into an elevated state of wild fury. Kahlan was already there, panting heavily as she fought with her own magic coursing through her. With each hit, with each throw, it seemed to bring a slow climax to life within both of them. It somehow turned into a wild dance of restraint and release as they each felt that familiar clenching in the pits of their stomachs. If they were any normal people, they would have fell to kissing and ripping off each others clothes.

They weren't normal people. One was a Mord-Sith, and the other was a Confessor caught in the middle of a blood rage.

Their kisses were transmuted to violent palmer's kisses delivered forcefully against each others face. The ripping of clothes only excited them as somehow Cara's belt flew across the room. No one knew how it happened, but in the heat of their passion - they frankly didn't care. Next thing they knew, Kahlan lost her corset. How it could come off underneath that white dress, no one knew. Except Cara when she cut it away with her dagger when the Confessor was spinning around to back kick the Mord-Sith.

Whipping her agiel into her fist, Cara pressed that weapon of pain into Kahlan's middle.

An unexpected result occurred.

Somehow the magic in the agiel reacted with the explosive power of the Con Dar. The anger, the heat, the revenge laced through the touch of that red leather rod. An irrevocably loud moan left the Mother Confessor as her knees buckled, leaning into the touch. She grabbed the top of Cara's head to balance herself, clutching a fistful of blonde hair as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

A blonde eyebrow raised as she herself purred contently at her hair being shoved violently one way. In the blink of an eye, the agiel was between both of them, letting the pain and evidently pleasure rock both of their bodies. Kahlan pressed herself against Cara and slid her face into the seemingly empty space between head and shoulder.

Sinking teeth into that flesh, the Mord-Sith fell into the Mother Confessor, stuttering her footing. A soft moan left Cara's lips until she pressed the agiel harder against Kahlan. The screech of the agiel and the sudden twist of pain lurched the Mother Confessor forward until Cara pushed. When Kahlan stumbled backwards, she was greeted with a kiss from the back of Cara's closed fist.

As Kahlan fell backwards, she noticed that there was an absence of stretching fabric across her back. As she moved her arms, she noticed that there was a long tear eerily close to a dagger strike down the length of her back. Then she noticed her corset was gone. Angered and empowered by this, she flew her hands down to her boots to remove her daggers.

One was missing.

Intent on doing the same to Cara that she did to her, she lunged forward with her dagger, only to be blocked by an agiel. The fight those two put up as dagger evaded flesh was astounding. It continued for minutes until finally -

RRIIIIIPP

"Dammit! That's my red leather!"

A long tear and a small amount of blood now opened up the front of that red leather top directly between Cara's breasts and all the way past her navel. With that the Mord-Sith looked up only to be greeted by bared teeth. As Kahlan dove with both hands extended, a hurt Mord-Sith grabbed the front of her dress and with one clean sweep -

RRRIIIIIIIPPPP

Kahlan looked stunned as she looked down to see a clean strip of fabric torn from the front of her dress all the way down to her own navel. This shock brought her out of her rage for a small amount, only to be brought back into the Con Dar full force.

With a loud animalistic growl, the Mother Confessor tried grabbing Cara's throat. Not being able to take it any more, the Mord-Sith ran full speed into the Mother Confessor, shoving her against the wall again. This time, she managed to shove her onto a small shelf while at the same time running her hands up her dress. Without realizing it, Kahlan managed to wrap her leg around the Mord-Sith as she arched her back into Cara.

Breath caught in throats and the room seemed to get ten times hotter.

As Kahlan started panting like a female dog in heat, she pushed Cara violently against the shoulders. When she stood to full prowess as the surprised Mord-Sith stumbled backwards, the Mother Confessor nearly ripped off her own clothes, disrobing almost as violently as the fighting.

As the blonde dug her heels into the wood floor, she charged again at the brunette, loving the feeling of their bodies being slammed together. Somehow Kahlan managed to get turned around so that Cara was pressing Kahlan's chest against the wall. The small shelf helped to elevate her behind closer to the blonde as the she forcefully grabbed Kahlan's wrists and banged them on the wall above her head. Another moan left Kahlan's throat as she tried fighting, wriggling against the restraint of those red leather clad hands against her wrists.

"Who said you could disrobe huh?" Cara pressed her ripped leather front hard into Kahlan's back as she slammed her again against the shelf and wall. "I didn't say you could."

The brunette grunted as her face scraped against the wall. Cheek flattened, she tried hard to breathe through her gritted teeth. "Fuck you."

The words were such venom, such malice - that Cara actually pulled her face back from the unexpected retort. From that unexpected lapse in defense, Kahlan took that opportunity and pounced on it.

Witty retort caught in her throat, Cara barely noticed Kahlan's quick movements until she realized that she was keeled over, back facing toward the Mother Confessor, cradling her cheek after that powerful sting of an arm. She didn't even remember Kahlan's arm flying out from under strong grip.

Barely hearing the sound of foot falls on the wood floor from the ringing in Cara's ears, the two women collided and were slammed to the ground by Kahlan's tackle. They both wrestled with each other, fighting to gain the upper hand, fighting to be the one on top. Finally Cara managed to slide herself between Kahlan's legs, pressing herself against that one last piece of fabric that stood between her and the Mother Confessor herself.

Suddenly the glint of metal shone in Cara's eye. Within a breath Cara had Kahlan's abandoned dagger in her hand, and cut a slice through Kahlan's underwear on her hip. There was a sharp gasp from the Mother Confessor as she felt the weapon slice open a superficial cut on her hip. With that Kahlan grabbed a fist full of blonde hair in her left and clenching it tight she punched with her right. As that swift pop of knuckles landed against flesh, the brunette wound her arm back for another punch. Cara tried hard to get her to let go of her hair, but somehow the pull of that hair excited the nerve endings not only on her head, but between her legs as well. She didn't even realize the grip that Kahlan's legs had on her until she tried to move.

As the Mord-Sith brought herself back to look at Kahlan, her head still spun as her jaw throbbed from a split lip. She dodged the next blow from the Mother Confessor, leaning in to the fist that had her hair. With that momentum Kahlan flew on the upper hand and thrust Cara onto her back, mounting her with her leather clad boots on either side of Cara. With that Kahlan seized her dagger back and continued to rip Cara's leather top apart. Growling with fury, the Mord-Sith was torn between fighting back and giving in. She was torn between fighting for domination and being submissive. Finally she pulled her Mord-Sith resolve over her, finally getting over the shock of Kahlan being so rowdy when in the middle of her Con Dar. She was amazed at how fast the Mother Confessor was moving, and how dangerously close to cutting the skin she wa-

Cara hissed as that knife nicked her skin. An involuntary moan left her, disarming her enough for the last shreds of leather to fall to the floor, and her gloves to depart soon after that. Gathering her wits about her, she finally had the nerve to punch.

A thigh between her legs told her other wise as her raised arm hit the floor almost as hard as her skull. Eyes rolled to the back of her head as she thrust her hips up into the Mother Confessor, jaw open. Out of no where, Kahlan's hands grabbed Cara's wrists and pinned them above her head. With that fluid movement, she swung her legs behind her and planted herself firmly between Cara's legs. Cara was about to speak when Kahlan disarmed her once again with a bite to the neck. The Mord-Sith made a face of ecstasy while shifting her hips up to meet Kahlan's.

With a voice cracking with lust and desire, Kahlan spoke harshly to Cara's skin as she continued to bite and lick her way around Cara's neck and shoulders. "Spirits Cara... why do you have to... taste so good? Especially when I'm..."

Cara opened her eyes wide as she stared down at Kahlan moaning and writhing against her, grinding herself against Cara as she slowly raised her behind in the air until she thrust again. Taking that as a sign of submission, the Mord-Sith let out a grunt as she freed her right hand, agiel swinging freely. With a quick flick the red leather rod was in her fist, pain ricocheting through her body. She controlled that pain until she moaned at the pain brushing against the pleasure senses deep within the pit of her stomach. She rode that pleasure until a small smirk quirked her lip. Biting her bottom lip she glared hungrily at the Mother Confessor below her as she stabbed with her agiel, very slowly and deliberately on her shoulder.

With that the Mother Confessor went wild, pupils dilating to show bright red floating through her eyes. Convulsing and moaning, she fell on the Mord-Sith, biting, scratching and clawing until there were marks of blood covering both women. It seemed she was almost close to an orgasm when suddenly the brunette stopped herself.

Knocking Cara's hand away from her shoulder, Kahlan got up on her knees and grabbed that dagger that dropped out of her hand. With determined cuts and rips, Cara's pants were off. Boots were thrown heftily across the room until the Mord-Sith looked back - stunned at the Mother Confessor.

"I didn't say you could do that yet. Those are _my_ boo-" Pressing her lips tight together, Cara sneered as she stopped herself. Taking a page from Kahlan's book, Cara grit her teeth and tried to stab her again with the agiel, "Fuck you!"

Somehow that thrust missed, and the momentum from that flying punch suddenly lead to hair pulling and ended with Cara on all fours. A boot slammed the ground next to Cara's hand as a hand wrapped itself in blonde hair. Grabbing a fistful of hair so tight, Kahlan's knuckles turned white. "I _intend_ to fuck you," she spoke slyly as thrust her hips hard against Cara.

A mixture of a gasp and a moan left Cara's vocal chords as she tried to register what was happening. What was happening to her control? What wa-

The world started disappearing as a series of bites trailed down her back. Nails raked across her back, leaving raised welts that were soon licked by a wet tongue. Hand still buried in blonde hair, Kahlan took the opportunity to smack Cara's ass violently with the other. The gasp from the Mord-Sith was enough to have Kahlan double over, the sheer noise of Cara's exertion of ecstasy brushing against that orgasm that was just beneath the surface of Kahlan's skin. Jutting out her lower jaw, Kahlan reached around the expanse of those hips, landing between legs at that sorely needed spot.

Screams for her Mistress left Cara's pleading mouth as her hair was pulled violently and hungry teeth bit and nipped at her back. Right before those fingers brought Cara to a stuttering orgasm, it stopped.

Hanging her head and slamming her fist against the floor boards, Cara growled animalistically at the Mother Confessor's sick, warped, twisted mind at this stupid excuse for her teas-

"Dammit Cara hurt me! _Spirits_ Cara! Do something!"

Looking back at the Mother Confessor, she realized that Kahlan was getting insatiable, yet at the same time so very close to her own orgasm it was nearly unbearable for her. The Mother Confessor was pulling her own hair, hands roaming every where on her body, as if something were unhinged - out of control. A dark sparkle in Cara's eye shone through as she threw one arm wildly behind her, striking Kahlan against her face.

"YES! CREATOR YES!" Kahlan screamed. As Cara whirled around she scratched Kahlan down her middle. They both made their way toward the wall, and suddenly got to a standing position. "Dammit Cara _hurt_ me. Fuck me. _Fuck_ me."

Cara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she replied with no emotion, "Yes Mistress."

As Cara slammed Kahlan into the wall once again, Kahlan lifted her leg on a chair that happened to be nearby. As the Mord-Sith pressed her body against the sleek form of the Mother Confessor, hands were pinned above heads as they met in a bruising kiss.

Frankly, this wasn't moving fast enough for Kahlan, being driven to the ends of madness. She pushed and fought back, planting her hands on Cara's shoulders, driving the Mord-Sith to her knees. The blonde was about to fight back -

Until she saw what was in front of her. Before she had a chance to appreciate it, Kahlan shoved her face between her legs.

"Come _on_ Cara! Fuck me!" flustered the Mother Confessor, knuckles going white from grasping blonde hair so tight.

As soon as that tongue snaked out from behind those luscious lips, a deeply appreciated moan snapped Kahlan to attention. Kahlan arched her hips forward, sending her free hand over her head to grasp the wall behind her for leverage. She leaned more onto the chair, spreading her legs wider as she moaned a rib rocking moan.

"Spirits _DAMN_ it Cara! Use your fucking agiel! Hurt me!"

The control loosening itself in those string of words, the need in her voice, the confidence of her tone, the voice of a Mistress commanding her pet -

All of it almost made Cara come on the spot as she whipped her agiel into her fist. As she pressed the agiel to Kahlan's thigh, she continued her licking, placing her other hand on the small of Kahlan's back to stabilize her.

Red eyes fluttered shut as a rumbling groan left heated lungs. "Fuck, Cara. Inside. Go inside Cara."

If her mouth wasn't occupied, she would have replied with a "Yes Mistress". She moved that leather rod up the drenching wet thighs, and around her core, teasing the Mother Confessor.

That was a mistake.

Kahlan's fingernails drew blood as she dug her fingers into Cara's skull. Face scrunched in a disapproving expression, the Mother Confessor growled as she slammed the back of her head against the wall, desperate for hurt. At the extra kick, the Mord-Sith obediently did as she was told and thrust her agiel into the Mother Confessor.

Both women were growling and snarling furiously, clearly feeling that climax rising within them. Cara couldn't breathe any more, and replaced her tongue with her fingers as she thrust her weapon into the Mother Confessor at a blinding pace. Both women open mouth panting, they felt the pleasure chasing the tails of pain, eradicating long drawn out moans and groans as they were finally pushed over that edge together.

The impact of thunder with no sound shook the whole room. The concussion of the impact was enough to have Cara's neck muscles give out as she pressed her sweaty forehead to Kahlan's stomach. They both calmed their efforts at their climax, riding out the last trills of it. Cara slowed the pace of her agiel and Kahlan calmed her hip thrusts.

Suddenly both women collapsed completely, chair sliding as they fell in a boneless pile on the ground. Cara groaned as her arm fell over the Mother Confessor. As they looked at each other, regaining their breaths, the Mord-Sith watched with wonder as the power of the Con Dar slowly receded back into the Mother Confessor. Eyes going back to the startlingly clear color that they originally were, the Mord-Sith once again fell in love with those eyes.

Through those pants, Cara smiled, "You should... go into... the Con Dar... more often."


End file.
